


Honey, I'm Home.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa goes to study abroad after confessing to Iwaizumi in the summer, they date and things go well. But there's nothing like being in each others arms again when the holidays come around. That's enough of an excuse to see your angry, bara-arm boyfriend.</p><p>Note: Happy Birthday @liiinaunlimited ! I hope it's an amazing one, much like ones before! I'm glad we're all here to celebrate it with you! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



Getting on the plane, and flying the distance wasn’t so bad. Even, switching to connecting flights, and having to do this whole thing again didn’t make Oikawa as nervous. Even riding his last flight, it hadn’t truly hit him till he stepped off the plane.  
He was home, and Iwaizumi was coming to pick him up.  
The very thought, made him want to sit somewhere and cry tears of joy, but he knew stopping in the middle of the aisle as they were led off the aircraft was not a good idea in the slightest. He settled for some stifled sniffles, pushing back those tears. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold them in when he saw him up close again, in his arms. And being encased, as well. Being with not only his best friend, but lover. He was like a kid getting candy, so excited and enthralled, but he had a feeling he’d be the kid to want that candy, day in, and day out.

As he walked through security, and all the lines. Finally getting his bag, Oikawa started walking towards the area of the airport he was supposed to meet Iwaizumi in. Pulling out his phone, he saw that he had a number of texts from said man. Apparently, he was late. 

Smooth moves Tooru.

Picking up the pace, as his face grew a little paler, Oikawa raced his way through the airport. Silently hoping Iwaizumi didn’t lash out. But, even if he did, Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could resist breaking into tears and jumping into his arms any longer. Their reunion was long overdue.

Iwaizumi tapped his feet idly, Oikawa’s first time back, and he’s was already late. That pissed him off, even if this time was supposed to be cheerful, that didn’t mean that idiot got to be late and throw off everything Iwaizumi had planned. Not that it was a lot, but he hated explaining things to drivers and people as to why they were late. But, he’d probably just make Oikawa do that. It’s his fault, after all right?  
Flicking his wrist over again, Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh. Fifteen minutes past their meet time, and it was all ticking away. For whatever reason, it filled his head with doubts. The possibility of Oikawa just finding someone new, and dropping him. Iwaizumi knew those were ridiculous ideas. And he just had bad time management. But, it was hard for his imagination to rest at times. He trusted Oikawa, more than anyone, but he also trusted that he’d flirt with plenty of people while studying abroad. It was in his nature, and normally, Iwaizumi was there as a reminder that Oikawa was taken. Like a wristband that Oikawa could show to anyone when they got too comfy. But, he wasn’t there for that.  
Leaving Oikawa alone, as well. For as long as he could remember, he was assisting him in self-care. When they were little, he had to constantly remind Oikawa to take showers, to actually bathe himself. As they grew older, that didn’t change entirely to their second and third years of middle school when he started wanting to make an effort for women, which pissed him off even more probably. Iwaizumi had to direct him to do more as well. Brushing his teeth, reminding him to take his medicine. And practically dressing him any time his mother couldn’t. He felt like Oikawa was, rather hopeless sometimes. But they could be independent. They just.. Didn’t want to be, because if being independent like this hurt so bad, what was the point?

Drowning in his thoughts, the airport noises but a light buzz Iwaizumi had little reaction time as he heard the choked sound of his nickname from the male on his mind. Turning just in time to get tackled by a blur of brown, and what he assumed to be stupidity paired with the love of his life.

But of course, he caught him. Gravity helped, as well.  
Falling back with a grunt, both of them hitting the floor with a thud. Iwaizumi taking most of the damage. While his ears rang a bit, he closed his eyes. It was impossible to be mad. Not right now.. Later, perhaps.  
Iwaizumi held on tight. Burying his nose in that brown hair as fast as he could, the smell of sweat and too much cologne clouding his senses as his hearing came to, the ringing dying down allowing him to hear the light sniffles. And feel wet tears against his thin tank top.  
No words were said, but none needed to be. Carefully dragging a free hand through the messy hair, Iwaizumi took a deep inhale. Letting it out shakily as he tried to push back tears of his own. His other hand, gripping Oikawa’s shoulder blade through his shirt, fingers twitching. And quivering. But they both held on for dear life. Like if they let go, everything would end.

Oikawa couldn’t help himself. Just seeing Iwaizumi in person, real, breathing, and not through a computer or phone screen was the thing that made his heart race. It made him so unbelievably happy, he didn’t know what else to do besides cry, and give him a small warning. He knew he’d probably get some form of punishment, maybe. And it might just be for Iwaizumi to hug him back as furiously. That would certainly be the best punishment ever, right now more than ever he wanted to be in this man’s arms as long as the universe would allow.  
Oikawa rested his cheek against Iwaizumi’s chest, the comfort of his heartbeat something he always took for granted. Clutching the other like a pillow, nails digging in for a tighter grip. He never wanted to let go, to stop touching him. Even if it was he who left, he never wanted to let Iwaizumi go again.

At this point, as feelings winded down, Iwaizumi started to realize all the people crowding around. Some taking pictures, some just staring and whispering. A rush of embarrassment ran over his features, lids flying up as he tried to sit up, but the world started spinning as he opened his eyes, he could barely flex his abdomen muscles to sit up. Let alone see straight. One step at a time, Hajime.  
But, he guessed Oikawa felt him tense. So, he held on tighter. The sobs had stopped, for the time being and they laid there for a few moments, before Iwaizumi started feeling grounded again. He wasn’t even the one who had been on a plane, and he felt like he had been sent into the air.

Sitting up, with his backs protest he grumbled. Still holding onto Oikawa with one hand, the other flying from his hair and to the ground to make sure they didn’t fall over again.  
Something needed to be done, they couldn’t sit here on the cold, linoleum floor while strangers more than likely put their moment on YouTube or something. Trying to wiggle himself from the death grip his boyfriend provided, Iwaizumi let out an annoyed sigh.

“You have to let go at some point..” Mumbling softly, Iwaizumi let his grip loosen to stroke Oikawa’s hair again. Even as much as he didn’t want to let go, he knew there would be plenty of time later after the greetings that they’d get alone time. But, yet again Oikawa was being childish.

Whining, but letting go off the skin in favor of tugging on Iwaizumi’s tank top Oikawa huffed, moving his head just enough to where his forehead was flat against the firm chest. “So mean Iwa-chan! Can I not sit here and appreciate you again?” The teasing attitude he knew Iwaizumi hated, the low whining sound, muffled slightly by the fabric that smelled so deliciously like home. Oikawa was all there, and in his arms. And it brought a stupid, small smile to Iwaizumi’s face despite the whiny attitude.

Sure, Iwaizumi wanted to spend as much time as possible with him over holiday. But in private, of course. “We can go home, and do this okay?” Iwaizumi huffed, instead of stroking he poked. Scoffing at the jolt and whine he was given in return to the aggressive affection to Oikawa’s scalp. 

But, it was the only thing to get Oikawa to lean away, after all, his hair was precious. “Mean Iwa-chan! What? Are you embarrassed or something~?” Once Oikawa got a good look of Iwaizumi’s face, he couldn’t help but smirk seeing the pink tinting his cheeks. It made him feel.. So happy, relaxed, even if they were in public, and he was practically sitting in his lap.

Growling lowly, Iwaizumi averted his gaze quickly before shifting it back. Both hands moving away to hold himself up from behind, leaning back onto his outstretched arms. “Well, yes. I want you all alone to myself, as well. Is that so bad?” And any lead Oikawa had over Iwaizumi, flew out the window.

Oikawa’s face quickly flushed red, the ways you could take that sentence were.. A hilariously high number. Pursing his lips, the male sighed lowly. He was sometimes sure, he did that on purpose. Timing his blunt attitude just right.. But, than again it was a part of his personality.

“Fine, fine.. Lets just go home.. Mean Iwa-chan..” 

“What’d I do?”

“You made me all embarrassed!”

“Well, you made me embarrassed as well. So we’re even.”

“Ooh I did?”

“Don’t get so cocky, your ass is mine when we’re home.”

“IWA-CHAN!”

~Till Next Time~


End file.
